You've Changed Me
by Tayt63
Summary: Bella's Job keeps her working all the time. Edward just got out of a bad break-up with his girlfriend of 5 years. Bella's Dad is retiring and Bella has to pick someone up from the airport. what will happen. OOC, AH, AU. T just in case.
1. Favor

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my cellphone. It was loudly vibrating on the table. Annoyed I looked who was calling me. It was my sister, Renee, calling me. I really had no idea why though, and this early.

"Renee, it is eight in the morning. Why are you calling me?" I yawned or maybe yelled, I couldn't tell which, in the phone.

"Bella! Don't you remember! Today we are going to Dad's. He is lonely since mom died. And don't come up with some lame reason why you can't come. It has been forever since you seen him!" My sister nagged at me. But why today! I was too worn out from last night when I had stayed up all night working on something for work.

"Renee, I'm really not up for it. I was up really late for work and.."

"You and that job! I swear one day you are going to work yourself to death! Besides you're not the only one who didn't want to come today! Nessie has been yakking her tail off this whole car ride." Ah, Nessie. My loving 15 year old niece. She was such a fun girl. She and I got along so well. Maybe it was the fact that I was only 7 years older than her. Renee was only 18 when she had her. Right out of high school she fell in love with a baseball player and got married. At least Phil was nice to her. They still seem so in love. And I couldn't stand it. Being in the same room as those two makes me want to run away. Too much love. But Nessie, she is always just too happy to see them that way.

"Figures," I laughed. "Alright, I'll be there and 9:30. But I'm leaving at seven. I have plans with Rose and Alice." Alice and Rose were my best friends. We seemed to do everything together. Well, almost. Work. I work in the marking department of Newton's Sporting Goods Inc. I really didn't enjoy it. Alice owns her own store downtown. She's sells her favorite things there. Clothes. She owns millions of clothes. She loved shopping, plus with the money her father gave her when she dropped out of college, she could do almost anything she wanted. Rose runs a daycare center. She adores children. And I'm pretty sure they adore her. Or at least their fathers do. She was a born to be a movie star, even though she wasn't.

"Alright. And please look presentable. Dad is having guests over to celebrate not to moron. He retired, and I'm sure he is not cooking. I bet Sue is. She takes such good care of him sometimes."

"Thanks. Well I need to take a shower and get some coffee in me. So later. Love ya. Bye"

"I love you, too! Bye now! AND COME!" She said that like she thought I wouldn't.

"Bye-bye!" I hung up I quick as I could. I placed my phone on my end table. I sat quietly in my big bed for a moment, and looked around the room. _When was the last time I cleaned this place? _It looked beyond gross in there. I definitely needed to clean. But who was coming over these days? _No one._ I sighed at that, and hoped off the bed. And walked to my kitchen. I started making coffee and went to the shower and turned it on. I got in and felt the warmth around me. The steam seemed to calm me down and make me feel content with my day. It was going to bearable. I could feel that. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Putting my robe on, I went for my coffee and turned on the news. The weather went on, not that I need to hear it. I already knew what to expect. "Rain all weekend long. And a thunder storm Sunday night." _Shocker!_ It was always rainy in the here. Especially in the town of Forks, where I grew up, and where I was headed on this lovely Friday.

I went to my large closet full of clothes I never wear thanks to Alice. I found a nice blue dress to wear. It seemed a bit short to wear in front of my father but I wouldn't be wearing any make-up and I have my hair up. I grabbed a pair of brown heels and my brown jacket and put them on my bed. Slowly I put my hair in a loose bun. I put on my mother's pearl earrings and necklace, and smiled. I knew this would make him happy and they looked too perfect with my dress to not wear them. I smiled at how I looked and went to go find my brown bag. The phone rang, though. It was my dad.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted.

"Hi, Bells. Well, I know you are getting ready and all but I really need a flavor from you." my father begged.

"Of course, Dad. I mean I was almost done anyways. I got loads of time before I head out." I explained lightly.

"Well I was wondering if you could get pick someone up from the airport. Of friend of mines son." He sound nervous. Almost as if he thought I wouldn't do it. I was happy to.

"Er, sure. Um, what time should I be there? And is it the Forks airport?" I asked.

"Yeah, be there in soon. You should probably leave in a few minutes. His flight gets in at 8:40. He is a real nice boy. About 23. Right out of college. He is going to coming from Alaska." _Now _he sounded as though this was a blind date.

"Thanks, Dad. And don't worry I'll be there soon. Oh, and happy retirement!" I joked him.

"Thank, Bells. I really appreciate you doing this for Carlisle. Oh, and you may need to know the boy's name. It's Edward."

"No prob. And don't worry Eddie will be fine!" I joked again.

"Bye Bells, I love you." He said.

"Later, Dad. Loves and kisses." I shut my phone and looked for my purse under my bed and sure enough it was there. Quickly walked out the door to my car to go get this Edward.

**Edward's POV**

The plane landed in the small town of Forks, and away from Denali, Alaska. And with that idea I seem to fill up with joy. I was away from it, away from her. That part of my life was over and I can just move on. The flight attention was staring at me again and rolled my eyes. Just because I'm single again doesn't mean I want to date just any girl. I was just ready to get off this plane. _With all the money we had and I got this kind of plane?_Sometimes I swear my life hates me. As soon as the doors opened I was out of them. And I walked to the baggage claim. On the way, my cell rang. It was my mother, well adoptive mother.

"Esme, hello. How are you?" I greeted her kindly, like always.

"Edward, I'm perfectly happy, well almost. I have some bad news." Great. _What now?_

"Carlisle is unable to pick you up and I'm getting things to take to the party. So...." So, what? I was stuck at the airport for hours! Unable to see anybody! Here! Alone! On a Friday!

"So...?" I needed to know.

"Charlie got his daughter to pick you up! You know, Isabella? The one he always talks about. Well, anyway she is coming and Emmett and Jasper are simply eager for you to be home. You know how they are! Bye now Edward! Be good! Love ya!" And with that she hung up. She was mostly likely shopping for food for the party.

Bella. Bella was coming. I heard loads of her. Whenever I came to visit she be the only thing Charlie would talk about besides Nessie and Fishing and Renee and Phil. She was rarely home I heard. From the looks of the room Nessie slept in she hadn't changed anything since high school. All of her Cd's had dust on them. Books from studying for finals were laid out of the desk and a computer still had some old term paper on it. But the room smelt nice. Nessie told me that it smells just like Bella. She told me that Bella is always working or out with her friends or with Nessie. She never had time for anything. She worked for Newton's marketing department so it figured. Mike and I met a few times and he seemed like a nice guy. Not the kind of guy you think take of a simple store at 18 and turn it into a total nation-wide business. He was a totally goof.

I grabbed my bags and walked out the door. I really had no idea what to expect. Well I really didn't except anything. Just for a car to show up and take me there. I stood there just waiting, looking around at people's face to tell me who it may be. Then I saw a small green car come up. Classy, but a bit banged up. Must have been a used car. She got out of the car, wearing one of the most beautiful colors I've ever seen. Or maybe just on her. Her hair was in a loose bun and her it complemented her face perfectly. And when she came closer I saw her big, brown eyes and must have melt. _Could there __be anyone more beautiful?_ She looked around trying to find me I guessed. I smiled and walked up to her. Her face took shock when I walked up to her. Then I think she was studying me but I couldn't tell for sure. Almost as if she was hiding it.

"Bella?" Well, one shot deal. _Please be her, Please be her._

She shook her head to come back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Edward?"

"That's me. Thanks for picking me up. My Dad and Mom were unable to. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. I was done getting ready early anyway. So just throw those in the back and let's drive." she sang. I did as she said and got into her car. She turned it on, then smiled at me. Her smile to light up a room. I could she what Nessie meant when she said she was the best. But Nessie was wrong about one thing, that she smelt like her old room. She smelt better, and it made me unbearably happy. We drove off to the party, but unfortunately she drove so slow. I laughed, hoping that she wouldn't here me. But she did.

"Whats so funny? I-I don't have anything on my face do I?" she questioned me.

"The fact that you are driving horrifically slow. Do you plan on getting to your father's house by the end of the next ice age?" I smiled.

Then her face turned from worry to shock to anger. And that face made me laugh harder. It was one of the most wonderful faces I had even seen. She looked too gorgeous with it and too funny, too. She didn't enjoy the fact that I was laughing. Making the face even better than before. Only to make me laugh more. "Now what's so funny?!" she cried. _Oh, man. How remarkable._

"Um, ha, nothing, but your uh face. Ha, you should, uh really see it!" I laughed. Then, I stopped. Her face went blank and stared at the road. I must of have offended her, because she didn't utter a word the rest of the car ride.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't look at him the rest of the car ride, though I want to so badly. Just to stare in those green, green eyes. What he said stunned me. Me drive slow?! Me have a goofy face on?! Oh, he seemed so childish. Almost as if he was trying to pick his words carefully, but unable to for far too nervous. Though I never looked over once, I was completely aware of every move he made. He checked his phone twice to see if he had any new messages or emails, which he didn't by the way his fist clenched. I leaned back once and he moved up. I thinking he was looking at my expression. I tried to stay blank, but how could I when I was sitting next to an angel from above. His bronze hair just seem to make matters worse when he pulled his hand threw it. Those locks took my breath away. This was totally unfair. It was a good thing Charlie lived so close to the airport, or else I die. We pulled up to my old home, nothing like my apartment, and parked. A car pulled up as I turned the car off. Esme stepped out of it. She looked wonderful as always. Carlisle was right behind her, and of course gave her a kiss. _Again with the love! _He stepped out before I could and got his bags. I'm guessing he is incredibly fast. He went to talk to his mother and father, and I got out and locked the car. I turned to walk in the house, but Esme called me over.

"Bella, dear! Oh you look wonderful. I'm so glad you could make it! Oh and thanks so much for driving Edward. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Esme spoke with such compassion. This was one of the things I loved about her.

"No trouble at all. And it's been so long since we have seen each other. When was the last time? Um, Thanksgiving I think! You stopped by to us that lovely dish!" I sounded like I was 35 married and had three girls named April, May, and June. Wow.

"Wait, wait! You've guys met before?" shock came on to Edward's face and it made me giggle inside. Why wouldn't we have met? It's not like I don't come up to see my dad!

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Wonder what the big deal is.

"It's just I hear you are never up here and just thought that you two wouldn't have met." So it is like I never see my dad! I do too! I come up here with Nessie and make dinner for him once in a while. I do come up when Mike doesn't have me working late hours and having to come up with new idea's and ways to get the business out there.

"She comes here, Edward. If you hadn't spent so much time with Tanya maybe you would have met her. Honestly, Edward." Esme lectured him. His face seemed to clinch at the name Tanya. Wonder why. Who was she? His girlfriend? Or was she someone else? Sister? Best Friend? Who ever it was she hadn't been nice to him lately, I could tell that.

"Yes, with.." he forced her name out, hurting him. I could see the hurt in his face. "Tanya."

"Well, we really should get inside I'm sure your father is dying to see you. And I believe that almost everyone in town is here! Carlisle, come on." Esme gestured.

"Good to see you, Bella. Edward." Carlisle walked away with Esme holding her to his side. What is with it with all this love! I sighed and walked in ready to see my father and maybe the whole town of Forks. I knew that if I wanted to have a good time I would need to find Nessie. I doubt they be here though. They live farther away then I do.

"Wait." I turned, I had completely forgot about him for a second.

"Yes?" _What now?_

"Nothing. Nevermind. Let's go in." I did as he told me. Again admiring the way he looked. His face was perfect. Angled wonderfully be the gods, and those emerald eyes. Wow.

**Edward's POV**

It couldn't have been enough that my mother brought up Tanya, but the fact that she did it in front of Bella, too. I hoped Bella didn't she the way I reacted. I must have looked weak. I wanted to tell her sorry for looking so weak and the car ride. Sorry for my mother's strange behavior and my father's quite presents. Sorry for all the love they had and how uncomfortable it made me. I just wanted to tell her sorry. "Wait." I called without thinking. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Yes?" she said politely. Though her face said "What now?!"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Let's go in." She did as I said for once. Butt looked back at me with a strange look in her eyes. I didn't know how to react to it. But I just wanted to look in those brown eyes forever. Slowly I walked in after her. She hugged her father and they talked. I watched her as a walked to the other side of the room. A boy came up to me. It was Jacob. Jacob was one of the boys who hunt in my family's woods for fun. They really don't hunt as they play around. I would play football with them and other sports. They were nice boys from the reservation. All of them big and dog-like.

"Edward! My man!" We cupped hands and did our handshake.

"Jake. Good to see you. How you been." I greeted him.

"Great! My dad got me a part I need for the car I was telling you about. But how bout you? I heard about you and Tanya. Ouch." _Great. Again. _

"Yeah. That was rough, but you know, I got over it. So how's the party going?"

"Awesome. Dude, did you see that Brunette that walked in? She is Hot!"

"What Brunette?'

"The one in the blue dress. She is so wow! Think she likes younger guys?" I realized he was talking about Bella. She did look wow. But, I doubt she go for someone Jacob's age. He was 15 just like Nessie. She would really not date someone seven years younger.

"You mean Bella?" Jacob's face changed from hope to shock in less than a second.

"That's Bella? Bella Swan? My old babysitter! Oh man! And I thought she was pretty before! Dude! Wow! Seriously? Bella? Bella! Nah? But! Wow! Bella?" As Jacob thought over the possibility I walked over to Charlie.


	2. A Long Day

**Chapter Two: A Long Day.**

**Hey, guys thanks for the reviews it really makes me happy. sorry i took long. you know writers block. ha ha ha well tell me if you think anything should be changed or anything! I'm always open to new ideas. **

**disclaimer:** I don't anything from Twilight just the words.

oh and Eddies mine. (:

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I said hello to my father. We had are brief hello's and i walked over to the small table full of drinks. I saw Edward walk over to my father. The must have known each other. A large boy with long black hair and tan skin walked over to me. He seemed familiar, like i knew him back before i was tried and out of energy. His dark eyes told a story, one of friendship and a lonely heart.

"Uh, Bella?" he said in a boyish voice.

"Yeah." I didn't want to seem like I didn't know him but i was an open book.

"Jacob. It's me Jacob Black! You babysat me when i was younger." _Oh! Jake!_

"Jake! How are you? You've grown so much! Oh! I bet you haven't changed one bit! Still play with toy cars?" It was so long. He used to make mud pies for me.

"I'm good, and no. I've moved up to working on real cars. You look really good Bella. Wow." I wanted to chat with Jacob more but something stopped me, well more him. Nessie walked in. Her long bronze hair and pure brown eyes seemed to glow. I loved how she was glowing slightly. Jacob stopped talking and turned to her. His story in his eyes told a new chapter in his story one where this lonely heart was warming. I smiled.

"Bells!" Nessie walked over to me and hugged me. She seemed to not notice the boy gazing at her. "Oh my god! You look sooooo hot! Wow. Seriously, i love that dress! I bet Alice got it for you."

"Nessie! Honey, you look great in peach. And Alice was the criminal to get me the dress. Oh, and this is my friend Jake." She turned to the tall boy and smiled. A smile that i never seen before. I saw the connection at once. "I used to babysit him. You guys are the same age. It's a wonder how you two never met. He and Billy were always here and we went to La Push a lot. So while you two get to know each other, I'm going to go and talk to Leah and Seth." I left the love birds to figure it out themselves. I found the brother-sister duo in the backyard. Seth seemed fond of me and enjoyed to be around my father and me. Leah had another idea. I think it was because her mother and my father had become close. Mainly because Dad lost Mom and Sue lost her husband, Harry Clearwater not too long ago. Also she wasn't too happy a person. Her boyfriend dumped her for her cousin because they fell in love from the moment they meet. It didn't happen that cruelly but that is pretty much the whole story. Seth enjoyed me and Leah tolerated me, not that i hung around much now thanks to late hours. What had it been two, three months? I didn't know, _maybe longer._

"Bella!" Seth shouted. He was also 15 and seemed to know how to get people's attention. Leah gave me a nod of some kind of welcome here, even though this was my house. I walked up to them but tripped on my way up, luckily not falling. Mud equals party ruined for me, it was rain after all and the tent still somehow made the grass wet.

"Hey. You guys made it!" I wanted them to feel welcome.

"Well our mother practically made the party so we kinda had to." Leah, that little ray of sunshine, said. _This is going to be a long day._

**Edward's POV**

"Congrats Charlie." I wanted to keep it simple.

"Edward! I see you got here safely. Well, you look good. I hear you are going to be moving back down here look for a job or something." _Did my father and mother tell everyone everything?_

"You heard correctly but you know the job may be a problem."

"Hey! I bet old Mike we give you a job. Bells will put in a good word for you!" I laughed hoping he wouldn't see that i do anything not to work with Mike Newton. I wasn't sure what to say next but just then Renee and Phil walked in with their small daughter not too far behind. I looked over at Bella, who was talking to Jake. She smiled as though it was her own daughter. Jake noticed Nessie and felt something right away. _Great, more love_. Charlie went to go and talk to Renee and Phil. Nessie went straight to Bella, barely noticing Jacob. they greeted and Bella introduced them, feeling the love too. The room made me feel more uncomfortable now, well after Bella did anyway.

She went to talk to Seth and his older sister Leah, who wasn't the nicest of bunch. I didn't know why i was out here. Well, first because of all that love, but did i really just do it to follow Bella, or did i want to make sure she was okay without her knowing, or did i not care. I just wanted to be out here, to be right here, with her. _Ugh, stop you can't feel this way again! You are going to get hurt again! You are going after nothing, she doesn't even know you let alone like you! Get anything about her out of your head!_ i thought to my self. Sometimes my thoughts were harsh, but whatever i didn't care. They were true.

She was still talking to them when i walked inside, against my better judgment. I just couldn't think right now. The door opened to more guests. I saw a tall lean man, and a muscular large one. The lean one had honey blond hair and gray-green eyes. The large one had dark hair with dark blue eyes. Both were my best friends and foster brothers, the blond Jasper, the muscle man was Emmett. I was more than happy to find someone who could get me away from this hell hole.

"There he is! I knew he be here now! And you thought he be late! Right, Edward late! Ha!" Emmett yelled at Jasper. I walked up to them and did a little hand hug, and laughed at my friends.

"Emmett I said that I don't think Esme will pick him up, and what do you she didn't. Bella did." Jasper defended himself. _Wait, he knows Bella too? Did everyone but me know her?_

"You were still wrong. Anyway, hey man! Did you enjoy the plane ride? I bet it gave you a lot to think about. I think to celebrate your new single status we should go clubbing tonight! You know hook you up with someone more appealing, if you know what i mean?" Emmett gave me the stripe club look, and i knew he was already off on his girls girls girls fantasies.

"Uh, you know maybe. If I've got nothing better to do. So how you two been? Anything new, any news on that one supermarket girl Jasper?" I asked. A while back, Jasper was at the supermarket helping Esme, and saw probably his love of his life. He said he'd never seen anything like her, so pretty, so graceful, and so cute and small. he never saw her again but knew that she be back. No one goes to Forks just to buy groceries and not come back. She must have been visiting someone.

"I wish."

"Me too. You all sad makes me all sad. And i do not like being sad." My strangely sex-addicted brother stated.

"Uh, okay. Anyway, you guys go talk to the Chief, Carlisle and Esme. I think I'm going to go and get a drink." Knowing they needed to say something or they will not have fun talking to Esme later.

"Right! Later Dude!" Emmett sprinted away.

"See ya." Jasper said quietly. _Lonely much?_

I went into the small kitchen and got a drink. I looked out the the window and saw Bella dying of boredom with the Leah. Seth, I'm guessing, got away. I chuckled a little bit and decided to go and save her. I walked out to the tent and moved through the crowd.

"Well, I really miss my truck but i can't drive it in the city, but you know it would be nice to drive it again. You know, that i.." Bella was trying to be nice.

"Stop being Jake and talking about cars." Harsh.

"Um, okay. I really like your top. It really.."

"Um, Bella, your sister is looking for you and she needs to talk to you about something." I cut in. She looked at me with gratefulness. I half-smiled, she seemed to forget to speak. Time must have pasted because Leah was walking away now.

"Um, Bella?"

Bella's POV

"Um, Bella?"

Reality struck me. His crocked smile stopped me. It made me feel warm inside, a feeling that made me feel complete. I got lost in his eyes and never wanted to go away. But now, it was over, a moment of passion gone.

"Sorry. Uh, Renee wanted me?"

"No, I just thought you need some saving. And it looks like I was right." What did he know everything. It was like he was reading minds or something. Weird. Next thing I knew we were walking and talking. Everything seemed easy now. We made our way to the front porch, it had stopped raining, though it was still cloudy. We were just talking and everything he said made me want to listen to him more. His sweet voice made me feel lost in our own little world. Everything was okay till well....

"Bella!"

Edwards POV

"Bella!"

Mike Newton was walking up her path in a new suit, and shades. Bella's face turned to annoyance right away, making me chuckle inside. Now I saw it. Mike wanted Bella, and he do anything, ANYTHING, to get her. He took off his glasses and stared at her. He made note of the dress, noticing the length and smiled a very perverted smile.

* * *

**So what you guys think?? good bad amazing?? yeah this isn't a great story but I'm trying sooooo yeah. Thanks! (: **

**And remember you can help me with anything if you want. Oh if there is any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, I'm not the best at it but I try hard. Yupp! Also I'm going to put in more people. Alice and Rose are coming up just gots to finish the party, and Alice is the super market girl! (X i know so cute! (: hahahahaha! (: thanks review!  
**

**Tayt63 *  
**


End file.
